A Fair Date (AmeriPan)
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: The fair has come to town, and Kiku is there for once to experience it with Alfred. Day 10 of Valentine's day oneshots, AmeriPan, mentioned GerIta. More comfort than hurt.


Author's Commentary: Hon hon hon another AmeriPan oneshot for valentine's day what can you do? It's just such a nice and fun ship to write, the ideas are easy to come up with not gonna lie. Day 10 of oneshots

Warning(s): Well a cute AmeriPan oneshot at the fair, somewhat suggestive scenes? (T for safety) cause I don't want to be reported. Again

Ship(s): AmeriPan with mentioned GerIta

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. But one day, I do plan on doing this with my boyfriend tho

The blond was staring at the Japanese man on the couch who was on his phone. Alfred stood up and walked over towards him and sat down next to Kiku. He glanced at his phone then Kiku turned it so he couldn't see what he was doing.

"Keeks we need to do something, it's so boring here." Alfred groaned resting his head on to the other's shoulder. Kiku kept typing on his phone, glancing at the American with a slight smile.

"Well, what do you want to do?" He asked with an eyebrow as he kept typing away on his phone. Alfred shot up with a smile and a look on his face that read "I never thought you'd ask."

"The fair is in town dude! We should totally go, it would be awesome!" He yelled hopping up and down like a kid that just had candy. Kiku looked up from his phone and sighed. He did a few more things then stood up and shut off the screen.

"Feliciano and Ludwig said that they were going too, but earlier in the day." The black haired male said rolling his shoulders back trying to get rid of that stiffness he had. Alfred kept smiling and jumping up and down.

"Tell them to meet up with us! It could be a double date." Alfred said encasing the smaller hand in his larger one. He was going a million miles an hour and needed to slow down, but he was always going this fast.

"A-Alright, we better start going." Kiku said with a defeated sigh. He didn't even know how long they were going to be there, and the American would never run out of energy. The black haired male pulled out his phone and texted Feliciano, asking if they could meet up.

Kiku walked out of the room, going to get changed into something that wasn't his red tracksuit. He put on his mustard yellow sweater and khakis then walked out to see Alfred was still smiling while putting on his shoes.

"Feliciano said they're having 'alone time.' It's just going to be us Alfred-san." He said seeing the other's smile fade slightly then go back to the 'full capacity' he was smiling.

"That's fine dude! We can have fun with the two of us, it could be a nice private date." Alfred said walking over to Kiku and pressing a kiss onto his forehead. Kiku blushed with a nod going to slip on his own shoes.

"Besides, it gives me more chances to do thing." The blonde said with a smirk and a wink resting an open hand on the shorter mans butt. Kiku shot up with a deep blush taking a few steps away from him to put on his shoes.

Kiku stood up and opened the door having Alfred follow him out grabbing his hand so they could walk together. Alfred swung their hands together as he talked about how fun and awesome the fair is, the ways he was describing them had the fairs in America sound VERY different from the ones in Japan.

Kiku was staying in America with Alfred again, and was still learning crazy stuff happened in America. There was some 'weird' stuff in Japan as well but not like there is in the large content across the ocean from the tiny island.

"But Keeks, trust me. It is such a great place to go. There is so much cool stuff." Alfred beamed, trying to reassure the Japanese man it wasn't a bad place to be and hoping he wouldn't get to confused over it.

"I believe you Alfred-san." Kiku nodded with a slight smile. Alfred hummed a song while swinging their hands as they walked to the fair.

"Dude Keeks look at this place! I haven't been to one of these for so long, we have to ride everything." Alfred said jumping up and down once more. Kiku chuckled at him and nodded in agreement, he was actually excited himself but wasn't one at showing it.

"We can end the day with the ferris wheel, the most romantic ride here." The American winked pointing at the large wheel still holding the other's hand. Kiku nodded, looking forward to the event at the end.

"Come on let's get a move on!" Alfred yelled with a laugh looking at him. Kiku chuckled knowing he would have to keep up with him all day.

The fair went somewhat normal, or well as normal as this couple could get. Alfred had insisted on getting Kiku at least two prizes (a bear and an heart colored with the American flag), eating the awful carnival food, and going on all the rides (somewhat against Kiku's will) now they were in line for the ferris wheel. The sun had already set and the place was light.

Eventually they got to the front of the line, Alfred handing the tickets to the staff member. "Dude thanks for going here today. I know I was kinda all over the place." Alfred chuckled sitting in the carriage. Kiku nodded with a slight smile of his own.

The ride began with the machine jolting to life. Kiku grabbed onto Alfred's hand and slightly smiled at him. "I had fun. Everything is so different over here." He chuckled resting his head onto the other's broad shoulder.

"I need to go to Japan some time." The blond chuckled gently grabbing onto the other's chin. He closed the three inch gap between their faces with a gentle kiss. Kiku let go of his hand and intertwined his hands in the blond hair, deepening the kiss.

The parted for air then kissed once more, Alfred's tongue slipping into the other's mouth, fighting for dominance. Kiku jumped at the loud bang pulling away. Alfred chuckled slightly draping his arm over the smaller mans shoulder.

"It's just the fireworks Keeks." The blond chuckled as he began to rock the seat slightly. Kiku scooched closer to American and looked at him.

"A-Alfred-san could you stop shaking the seat?" The Japanese man asked earning a wide smile from the other. He arched a brow and kept rocking the seat.

"You mean this?" Alfred asked as Kiku frantically nodded. Alfred had just ruined the perfect moment to end the day. Due to his childishness and the lack of him reading the atmosphere.

"Yes, stop that." The Japanese man said once more, this time having Alfred listen and pressing a light kiss to the side of his head. They sat on the rest of the ride and enjoyed the fireworks, having Alfred gasp like a child at some of bigger ones, having Kiku smile.

Author's Commentary: I love AmeriPan so much. You know what I also love? Positive feedback. There hasn't been much of that lately, so please. Do me a favor. As a person with no ACTUAL experience in the writing field. Leave a NICE comment for me. Thank you very much.


End file.
